


Partners In Crime

by Snake_sak



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Cookies, Friendship, Rise, Siremy, silette, whooP, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snake_sak/pseuds/Snake_sak
Summary: Basically a one shot of fragments of Lilette's and Simon's friendship and chocolate chip cookiesDisclaimer: my first language isn't English sooo sorry for any mistakes :)





	Partners In Crime

[2nd grade: 6 years old]

The first time Lilette saw Simon was when they were 6 years old. Simon was sitting alone underneath the slide eating some kind of cookie and she was sitting by the tree. Lilette has a really big heart and never wanted anyone to feel alone, so she chose to go up to the boy and talk to him. "Can I sit next to you?" she asked the little boy. Simon looked up, hesitated but nodded because he she looked very kind and he was kinda tired of sitting alone. Lilette sat next to him and they sat there quietly until she noticed what he was eating. "You also like chocolate chip cookies?!", Simon's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically "they're my favorite!". They talked during the whole break and when they got Inside they automatically sat next to each other. There were a few questions from teachers and students because neither have seen the two most silent kids talk this much, but nobody dared to ask them. They were to scared that they would mess up this new found friendship.

When Simon came home he told her with a big smile on his face that he made a friend. When he told her the name of his new friend was Lilette Suarez her face fell a bit but not even a second after that she already had a smile on her face again. Her son had finally made a friend.

[4th grade: 8 years old]

Simon and Lilette we're having a sleepover. This is not something unusual because they had one almost every weekend. Right now they were deciding what to do, but they probably both now the answer to that question already. "We can watch a movie?" Lilette suggested to her best friend. "Sure, but we're not watching Lilo & Stitch again" said Simon firmly, Lilette immediately looked at Simon with puppy eyes. At this moment you can probably tell that they were going to watch Lilo & Stitch. "Please, you know it's my favorite movie. We can watch Finding Nemo after that". Simon sighed, "fine but only if you grab chocolate chip cookies". "Of course! This wouldn't be a sleepover without chocolate chip cookies". Lilette jumped of the couch and ran to the cupboards to find their all time favorite cookies. When she finally found them and ran back Simon had already grabbed them some blankets and was about to put lilo & stitch in the DVD player. The film was finally starting so they turned off all the lights and settled in to watch Lilette's favorite movie.

When Lilette's mother came back from work she found the pair of best friends asleep on the couch while Finding Nemo was playing on the TV. She sneaked towards the TV and turned it off. When she turned around she noticed that they were surrounded by crumbs. She wanted to be mad because she would have to clean all that mess tomorrow but they looked so cute.

[7th grade: 12 years old]

"Why are we at the mall again?" Simon asked his energetic best friend. They were currently walking through the big mall in their hometown. They stopped for some lunch about an hour ago but right now, Lilette was dragging Simon towards some random store. He honestly had no idea where they were going or what she wanted to see or get. He also knows that there isn't a lot he can do when you're being dragged somewhere by Lilette Suarez so he just let it happen. When they finally got to a stop they were standing in a store he had never heard of but the clothes looked awesome. "I wanna get a beanie" Lilette said while smiling.

While Lilette was looking through all the beanies Simon had grabbed some cookies because she was taking kinda long. "The red one or the black one?", Simon looked up at the beanies "I honestly like them both a lot". Lilette looked at the cookies in his hand, "don't you dare eat all of them". "I would never" said Simon while grinning at her. "Should I just get them both?" "Yes, they both suit you really well".

They bought both beanies and made their way towards the parking lot. "We should probably call your mom", Lilette nodded and grabbed her phone. "Hey mom we're done, can you come get us?". Her mom said something back but Simon couldn't understand it so he just waited till Lilette was done with the phone call. "She'll be here in 20 minutes". "We could get some cookies in that time" Simon suggested. They looked at each other and ran inside.

[9th grade: 14 years old]

"Lilette is it really a smart idea to be in the woods right now? It's going to get dark soon". "We'll be fine, besides I now these woods like the inside of my pocket". Simon wasn't really convinced but he trusted her so they kept going. "I still don't get what we are doing here", "just wait Simon it'll be worth it". He sighed and kept following her. "How far do we have to go?", "Simon calm down it's not that far and like I said you'll be fine".

After 5 minutes they arrived at a big open place with a small river. Simon doesn't know where to look, there are animals everywhere and beautiful flowers that he has never seen before. "Lilette, this place is amazing!", she smirked "told you it was worth it, didn't I". Simon nodded, "how did you even find this place?". "I like to think that it found me, but I honestly just stumbled upon it on accident". "You're the only person I can see that happening to".

The pair sat in silence while they ate their cookies while looking at all the animals and beautiful flowers. "I'm really glad you brought me here", "I'm really glad you weren't to scared and turned around". "I wasn't that scared", let's just say that Lilette didn't look convinced.

[11th grade: 16 years old]

"You know you can talk to me right?" Lilette told her friend with slight worry on her face. They were running lines together for the musical and Lilette has been trying to get Simon to talk. Not to force him of course, but because she could see that there was something seriously bothering him. She had a suspicion but she hadn't confronted him about it because she felt that it was not her place to talk about it. Simon looked up, " yeah of course I know". There was a short silence before he continued "why are specifically addressing that I can talk to you?". "I'm just worried Si, it's like you're hiding something from me and yourself". Simon sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek. "You don't have to pretend when you're with me, I accept you for who you are..." she paused for a bit "...and who you love". Simon's head shot up "you know?". "I put all the pieces together" Lilette said with a weak smile. "Your relationship with Annabelle felt really forced", Simon nodded at her words. "And obviously the way you look at Jeremy when he's not looking". "What?" Simon said in a weak voice "you noticed?". "It was pretty hard not to, you guys' scene looked way to real". "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Lil", "Please don't apologize Simon, you were going through a really difficult thing". Simon pulled Lilette into a hug "thank you". "Can I ask you one thing though?", Simon nodded. "Is there something going on between you and Jeremy?", "there was I think, but I kinda fucked that up". "I knew it", Lilette pulled him into another hug. "It'll be alright" she said with a confident voice "but in the meantime, cookie?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your opinion in the comments yay :)


End file.
